


One Piece PETs: Halloween Special

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [77]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hat pirate crew celebrates Halloween, with enemies on their tail. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Halloween Special

**One Piece PETs: Halloween Special**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This shock-filled series belongs to the ingenious Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Friday, October 31st, 7:22 PM*****

 

   It is Halloween and the notorious Straw Hat pirates are getting ready for a big Halloween party that is being held at an island that they had recently docked at. Right now, everyone is in their costumes. Luffy and Nami were both dressed as Homer and Marge Simpson. Nami did not really like the idea, seeing as how she had to style her hair into a tall beehive like Marge's, and Luffy had to wear a bald cap. Again, she really did not like the idea.

 

"Luffy, I don't wanna do this," Nami spoke up. "This is humiliating."

 

"These were the only costumes they had left," Luffy told her. "Sorry."

 

Nami groaned at this.

 

"It's not fair~!" she complained. "I wanted to be Yoko Litner this year!"

 

"Hey, there's always next year!" Luffy reassured. "I'll make sure to buy the costumes in advance!"

 

Nami just scoffed and walked away.

 

"Nami!" Luffy called. "Come back!"

 

   He ran after Nami and as this was going on, the guys were already in costume. Zoro was dressed as...well, Zorro. Chopper was Rudolph, this year. His nose was painted red, too. Sanji was dressed up as Erwin from _Attack on Titan_. Usopp was dressed up as Sly Cooper. Franky was dressed as the Colossal Titan...only he was wearing a Speedo. Brook did not really need to dress up, seeing as how he is already a Horse Man Skeleton. You are all probably wondering where Robin is at?

 

She is still getting ready in the Women's Quarters.

 

"What the hell's taking her so damn long?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"You can't rush beauty, Moss-head." Sanji told him.

 

"Tch!" Zoro scoffed.

 

"I'm ready!"

 

"Hm?" Zoro hummed as he turned around to see Robin...and his jaw hit the deck.

 

Robin was dressed as none other than Elvira.

 

"Sweet mother of all things hot...!" he whispered.

 

"Wow, Robin~!!!" Sanji swooned. "You make one sexy Elvira~!!!"

 

"OW!!! SUPER~ costume, Robin!" Franky complimented, giving her a thumbs up.

 

"You look dazzling!" exclaimed Brook.

 

"Great costume!" added Chopper.

 

"Thank you," Robin spoke up. "So, Tiger, what do you think?"

 

Zoro was utterly speechless...and then he fainted.

 

"Oh, dear..." Robin muttered, sweatdropping.

 

She ran over to Zoro's side and placed his head in her lap.

 

"Zoro! Wake up!" she cried.

 

Zoro just groaned.

 

"Anyone got a wine bottle?" Sanji quipped.

 

"I'll go get one." Chopper offered as he went to the kitchen.

 

"By the way, where are Luffy and Nami?" Robin asked.

 

"Nami's being a big baby because she doesn't like her costume," Usopp answered. "I don't see what the problem is! She makes a great Marge Simpson!"

 

"It's cuz she wanted to be Yoko this year." Franky pointed out.

 

"Oh, poor dear," Robin said. "well, there's always next year."

 

"I guess," Usopp agreed. "Still, she shouldn't be such a brat about it!"

 

"Hey! Don't go calling Nami a brat!" Sanji snapped.

 

"EEP!!!" Usopp squeaked.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Luffy and Nami*****

 

Nami is still pretty peeved and Luffy is trying very hard to calm her down.

 

"Nami, please! It's not so bad!" Luffy reassured. "You make a very hot Marge!"

 

"Hmph!" Nami scoffed.

 

"Is there anything that I can do?" Luffy asked. "Anything that does not involve buying you a Yoko Litner costume, because they're all out of those?"

 

Nami faced Luffy and answered, "I guess there's...one thing you could do."

 

"Sure! What is it? Just name it!"

 

Nami then told him, "You have to promise that next year, no matter what, you WILL get me a Yoko costume."

 

"Promise!"

 

Nami smiled, saying, "Good. Now, let's go meet up with the others."

 

"Right." Luffy nodded.

 

*****Meanwhile, with the others*****

 

   Chopper is using the wine bottle he had gotten from the kitchen on Zoro. The second the Tiger Man smelled the scent of the alcoholic beverage, he woke up.

 

"Thank goodness," Robin sighed. "will you be all right now, Zoro?"

 

When Zoro looked up at Robin, he blushed at her...melons.

 

"Uh...I think so..." Zoro answered.

 

Robin held his head close to her chest, saying, "Oh, my poor Tora-kun. I didn't think that my costume would shock you this much. I'm very sorry."

 

Zoro blushed even more at this and his tail shot straight up into the air!

 

"Forget about it..." he told her.

 

At that moment, Luffy and Nami came out.

 

"So, are we ready to go?" Luffy asked.

 

" _Yup._ " answered Blizzard, dressed as Cerberus.

 

"Good!" Luffy grinned. "TO THE PARTY~!!!"

 

"YEAH!!!" everyone cheered.

 

*****8:00 PM*****

 

The crew had arrived at a Halloween festival the island was holding.

 

"This is gonna be so fun!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Yeah!" Chopper cheered. "And I don't care if it is scary! You're supposed to be scared on Halloween, so it won't bother me, tonight!"

 

Luffy looked around...and saw a buffet table with lots of yummy food...including sweet treats.

 

"Luffy, I know what you're thinking," Nami warned. "Don't even try it."

 

"Can't I just have one?" Luffy asked.

 

"Luffy, that's what you said, last year!" Nami replied. "And you still ate all of that candy!"

 

"Aw~!" Luffy pouted.

 

"I remember that," Zoro recalled. "I was cleaning the puke on my shoes for a month."

 

"So, no, Luffy." Nami told the Monkey Man.

 

Luffy pouted at this, but while the others went off to do other activities, a small Devil Luffy appeared on his shoulder.

 

"Are you really gonna listen to her?" Devil Luffy asked. "C'mon, it's Halloween! People are supposed to eat sweets!"

 

"You do make a valid point, Devil Luffy." Luffy agreed.

 

Suddenly, Angel Luffy appeared on his other shoulder.

 

"But you know your stomach's gonna hurt," Angel Luffy spoke up. "Nami's not trying to be mean. She's just looking out for you."

 

"That's also true, Angel Luffy." Luffy concurred.

 

"Oh, don't listen to that wuss!" shouted Devil Luffy. "Go on and eat the candy!"

 

Angel Luffy frowned, pulled out a shotgun, and shot Devil Luffy right through the chest, point-blank!

 

"Oh, my god!" Luffy cried.

 

Then, Angel Luffy pointed the shotgun at him!

 

"Now, you get your sorry ass away from the sweets!" he shouted.

 

"Okay, okay!" Luffy responded. "Let's be cool about this."

 

He backed away from the treats, slowly.

 

   Meanwhile, with the others, Chopper is seen bobbing for apples. So far, he had already caught two of them and he ate each one, too. Brook was walking through a Fun House and Usopp was following along. One mirror made him look fat, much to his irritation.

 

"Seriously?" he asked. "I don't need to be reminded of how large I used to be!"

 

"Whatever do you mean?" Brook asked.

 

"I don't like to talk about it," Usopp answered. "it's a long and...really traumatizing story."

 

"Ah."

 

Meanwhile, Sanji was busy flirting with all of the other ladies.

 

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Sanji smirked.

 

"Dude, that has got to be the lamest pick-up line ever." replied an Indian Desert Cat Woman, dressed as Batgirl.

 

"Gag me with a spoon." added her friend, a regular human girl dressed as Rukia Kuchiki.

 

"Swing and a miss." quipped Zoro.

 

Both girls laughed at this.

 

"SCREW YOU, MOSS HEAD!!!" Sanji yelled.

 

"What'd you call me?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"You heard me, _Moss Head_!" answered Sanji.

 

"Oh, it's on, Dartboard Brow!!!" Zoro barked.

 

They broke out into a fight.

 

"Oh, not again!!" Nami cried. "Luffy, wait here, okay?"

 

"Okay." Luffy nodded.

 

Nami brandished her Sorcery Clima Tact and ran over to the fighting Tiger and Fox.

 

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!!" she shouted.

 

While Nami was busy, Luffy kept eyeing the buffet table...particularly the sweets.

 

_'So good...'_ he thought. _'but if I try to go over to those sweets, Angel Luffy will hurt me!'_

 

***Grrrggh...rrrmmb....murrggh...!***

 

_'Dammit, I'm so hungry...!'_

 

He looked at the sweets again and licked his lips.

 

_'Maybe I'll just have one,'_ he thought. _'Nami won't notice.'_

 

He dashed over to the snack table and ate one of the treats...and almost immediately, he was overwhelmed by the delicious taste.

 

"Ah, screw it!" he exclaimed, before gorging himself on the treats.

 

In that instant, Nami had finished beating up Zoro and Sanji.

 

"Are you done?!" the Booted Puss questioned.

 

"Yes..." the Tiger and the Fox answered.

 

"Good!" Nami shouted.

 

We now cut over to Robin. She is, unsurprisingly, munching on her favorite candy: black licorice.

 

(A/N: This is one of Fang's head-canons.)

 

   Many of the guys and ladies were eyeing her in her costume. Robin did not seem to care, though. It was not as if they stood a chance with her, anyhow. Besides, if Zoro saw anyone trying to put the moves on her, they would be mauled.

 

As she ate her candy, Zoro walked up to her table and sat next to her.

 

"Hey," he greeted her. "how's everything going on your end?"

 

"So-so," Robin answered. "on the plus side, they have black licorice."

 

"Man, I do not get why you like that stuff."

 

"What's wrong with me liking it?"

 

"N-nothing! Nothing's wrong with it, at all! Hehehe...!"

 

"Mm-hmm."

 

_'That was close.'_ Zoro thought. _'Another joke like that, and she'd be pulling a Dos Fleur Grab on me!'_

 

He inwardly shuddered at the memory of Franky's "crown jewels" being crushed by a pair of hands.

 

"Hey! Some gluttonous idiot ate all the treats at the buffet table!!" someone shouted.

 

"Oh, don't tell me..." Zoro muttered.

 

Everyone looked...and saw Luffy, lying on the buffet table with a comically bloated stomach and groaning in pain.

 

"I don't feel so good...!"

 

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!!!" Nami barked.

 

"Yipe...!" Luffy yelped.

 

"WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT EATING ALL THOSE SWEETS, DAMMIT?!" Nami yelled.

 

"But...but--" Luffy began.

 

"Wait a second!" cried a guy dressed like Soul Eater. "This idiot's your boyfriend?!"

 

"Yeah," Nami answered him. "He's mine, all right."

 

"Wow," spoke a girl dressed like Honey from Space Dandy. "You must've been one desperate girl to pick this slob."

 

"Yeah, you could've done way better!" added a guy who was dressed like Elvis.

 

Soon, everyone started pointing and laughing at Luffy and Nami, the former looking rather guilty before he got up and walked away.

 

"Luffy, wait!" Nami called, though Luffy was already gone.

 

Everyone continued to laugh...until they all immediately shut up when the rest of the Straw Hats faced them all with death glares.

 

(A/N: Cue "Don't Stop"!)

 

"Bad news, everyone." Nami spoke, brandishing her Sorcery Clima Tact.

 

"Party's over." Zoro hissed, brandishing his swords.

 

   Blizzard growled viciously at the party-goers, complete with saliva dripping from his mouth. Chopper shifted into his Kung Fu Point, Franky cracked his knuckles, Brook unsheathed Soul Solid, Robin grew extra wings on her real wings, and Sanji held up his blazing leg.

 

"You wanna see a REAL horror show?" he asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

"Then stick around," Usopp added, holding his Pop Greens. "You won't wanna MISS this."

 

All the other party-goers looked really nervous and with good reason. Nami was the first to make a move.

 

"Thunder TRAP!!!"

 

She zapped a third of the party-goers with her attack.

 

"BLACK ROPE DRAGON TWISTER!!!" Zoro shouted, unleashing a giant tornado.

 

It ended up chasing some of the guests!

 

"AAAAAAAAAH!!" screamed a raccoon man dressed like Spiderman. "HOW LONG IS THIS THING GONNA CHASE US?!!"

 

"...To the ends of Hell." Zoro answered with an almost demonic grin.

 

"MIL FLEUR!!!" Robin shouted, "GIGANTESCO MANO!!!"

 

An enormous pair of bird legs had appeared behind Robin, freaking out many of the guests.

 

"GYAAAH~!!!" shouted a Dhole Man, dressed as a zombie. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE?!"

 

"STOMP!!!"

 

Soon, the gigantic bird legs began to stomp on all the guests in their path!

 

"Diable Jambe...COLLIER STRIKE!!!" Sanji roared before he kicked a human guy dressed like Sonic the Hedgehog in the back and sent him crashing through a wall!

 

"Strong RIGHT!!!" Franky shouted as he sent his right fist at a couple party-goers, sending them flying.

 

"Song of Scratches," Brook spoke, "BLIZZARD SLICE!!!"

 

Some of the guests ended up frozen solid!

 

"Certain Death, Green Star...DEVIL!!!" Usopp roared.

 

Usopp shot a few Pop Greens and huge Venus fly traps sprouted, trying to eat the guests!

 

"AAH!!!" one of them screamed. "HELP~!!!"

 

***GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRR!!!***

 

Blizzard roared as he viciously mauled other party-goers! Chopper was kicking and hitting guests left and right!

 

"HYAH!!!" he shouted. "WACHA!!!"

 

"BLACK BALL RAIUN ROD!!!" Nami shouted, electrocuting several party-goers in her wake.

 

"Certain Death, Green Star!!!" yelled Usopp, shooting another pop green at the guests. "Take Javelin!!!"

 

   Tall bamboo-like javelins sprouted from the ground, sending some of the guests up into the air! Sanji is later seen, crouching down on top of a table.

 

"Party Table..." he spoke, before he began kicking more of the guests. "KICK COURSE!!!"

 

"Three Sword Style..." Zoro spoke. "Rhino...CYCLONE!!!"

 

   He unleashed a cyclone on the guests and they all screamed as they were caught in it. Robin broke several spines of the party-goers and their screams of agony filled the air.

 

"Franky..." Franky began, preparing to fire a beam. "RADICAL BEAM!!!"

 

He shot a powerful beam at the guests, causing an explosion!

 

"THESE PEOPLE ARE INSANE~!!!" screamed one of the party-goers.

 

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY!?" questioned another.

 

   Blizzard bit a man, dressed as Dracula, in the behind, making him scream in sheer agony as the wolf-dog tossed him around like a rag doll and Chopper continued kicking many party-goers. Nami whacked some guys in the face with her Sorcery Clima Tact and even scratched a few in the face with her claws! Sanji kicked many guests with his red hot foot.

 

"AAH~!!!" one guy screamed. "IT'S HOT~!!!"

 

   Zoro slashed many of the props with his swords and Franky shot down many of the decorations at the party. In due time, the whole festival came crashing down to the ground!

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy is seen lying in bed by himself, back in his regular clothes.

 

He still felt bad about what he did at the party, and his stomachache was not helping, plus...he kept thinking about what those people said.

 

"...They're right," he muttered. "Nami does deserve better than me. I'm just a dumb slob."

 

At that moment, the crew came back.

 

"Man, that party was lame." spoke Nami.

 

"No kidding." agreed Usopp.

 

"The apples they used for the bobbing were crab apples, anyway." Chopper spoke up.

 

"And the black licorice wasn't really the right shade of black." Robin added.

 

"Luffy?" Nami called. "You here?"

 

Luffy exited the Men's Quarters, looking at everyone with a depressed expression.

 

"Hey, guys," Luffy greeted. "Sorry I ruined everything."

 

"Don't apologize." Nami told him. "You did no such thing."

 

Luffy looked away, feeling uneasy.

 

"...Luffy, is this about what those people said about me and you?" Nami asked, gently cupping his chin in her hand.

 

"..Yeah." he answered. "And to be honest...I think they're right."

 

"What?!" everyone questioned.

 

"Nami...you deserve so much better than me," Luffy continued. "Only someone desperate enough would date a gluttonous, immature, idiotic slob, like me."

 

"...Luffy," Nami spoke up. "that has got to be the single most outrageously ridiculous thing you've ever said to me!"

 

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"Oh, don't 'Huh' me!!" Nami barked. "What the hell are you thinking?! I don't need to do better! What do those people know?!! I'm happy with you, dammit!"

 

"She's right, Luffy!" Usopp agreed. "If Nami really was unhappy with you, she wouldn't have even so much as kissed you, back when we were leaving her home!"

 

"I agree," added Sanji. "Nami's not the kind of lady to just drop another guy in order to trade up for someone better."

 

Luffy looked at Nami, who smiled at him before she gave him a hug. The Monkey Man smiled and gave the Booted Puss Woman a hug, in return.

 

"Thanks, Nami." Luffy told her.

 

"No problem." Nami answered.

 

"Uhh...Nami?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"If I were you, I'd avoid hugging me so tightly."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well...my stomach still hurts from eating all those treats at the party, and I think I'm gonna--"

 

Before he could finish, Luffy gagged and covered his mouth.

 

"Oh, fuzzy!" Nami cried.

 

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!!!" Usopp cried, falling to the deck. "HE'S GONNA HURL!!!!"

 

   Everyone immediately ran out of the way, trying to avoid getting hit by the contents of Luffy's stomach. Unfortunately, Zoro could not get out of the way in time.

 

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGHH!!!"

 

"LUFFY!!! MY SHOES!!!"

 

"My bad...!"

 

"AAH!!! THIS'LL TAKE WEEKS TO GET OUT!!!"

 

Nami gently rubbed Luffy's back.

 

"Maybe you better lie back down, Luffy." she suggested.

 

"Okay." Luffy complied as he went back to the Men's Quarters.

 

Nami went with him. Concurrently, Zoro is cleaning his captain's vomit off of his boots.

 

"Damn, lousy captain," Zoro grumbled. "What the hell is his problem, messing up my good boots?!"

 

"Zoro, he didn't mean it," Robin said. "You know Luffy's stomach gets upset when he eats sweets."

 

"He didn't have to vomit on my boots!!!" the swordsman replied.

 

"It's your own fault for standing in the way." Sanji spoke.

 

"Shut up, Fox!" Zoro snapped. "He did the same to you, once!"

 

"Why'd you have to go and bring that up?!" Sanji questioned. "My god, who the hell pukes for almost 10 minutes?!"

 

"Apparently, Luffy." Robin answered.

 

"Yep." Usopp agreed.

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

Luffy moaned as he lied in bed, holding his tummy.

 

"Ugh...my poor stomach..."

 

"This happens, every year." Nami spoke as she tries to comfort him.

 

Luffy just groaned. Nami gently rubbed his belly.

 

"That better?"

 

"A little."

 

Nami smiled before she leaned over and kissed Luffy's stomach, which caused him to snicker.

 

"That tickles...!"

 

Nami smiled at this.

 

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "Well, how about this?"

 

At that instant, she started blowing raspberries on Luffy's stomach, making him laugh more.

 

"Nami, quit it!!!" Luffy laughed. "I'm gonna piss myself!!!"

 

Nami stopped and Luffy panted.

 

"Feel better now?" she asked.

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"Anytime, puddin' pop!" Nami beamed.

 

Luffy blushed and pulled his hat over his eyes, and Nami laughed.

 

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" she giggled. "Anyway, g'night!"

 

"Night, Nami!"

 

With that, Luffy fell asleep and Nami left the room, right after.

 

*****With Robin and Zoro*****

 

They are up in the Crow's Nest, doing...well...you know. However, we will divulge into that in the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> This all turned out a whole lot different than I'd imagined it to be...:|
> 
>  
> 
> ...and by that, I mean the fic doesn't match the description at all.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, well.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everyone. ^^


End file.
